A Tale Of Two Cousins
by Pricat
Summary: A Story of how America's favourite frog and thevworld's most dangerous frog are related but maybe the power of family can help a strained bond
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Two Cousins

It was a warm Summer's day in a swamp in America and a huge family reunion was going on and while the adults were talking, eating, the kids were having fun too swimming, playing games and bonding but one of the kids in a hooded cloak watched as his cousins were goofing around and rough housing.

"Constantine come on, we gotta beat the other team!" a voice said near him belonging to his cousin Kermit but Constantine wasn't from here, he and his family lived in a swamp near St Petersburg but visiting for the reunion plus Constantine was in kindergarten but not very good around other kids.

"Do I have to?" Constantine asked softly.

"Yeah you can't be that shy to the point where you don't wanna play!" Ketmit said being eight years old and confident but Constantine took off.

"I told ya he wouldn't play!" one of the cousins said.

Constantine snarled at them getting in a fight and using his karate as they ran away making Kermit sigh.

"You know that wasn't nice." he said.

"So?" Constantine said but saw his aunt and uncle there.

"Looks like you're staying with us forva while." his Aunt said as Ketmit was excited but could help as Constwntine knew his Mom was about to give birth to eight thousand more mouths to feed.

"Fine abandon me, I don't care." he said stomping off.

Kermit felt bad for his cousin wanting him to be friends knowing he was shy and needed help so knew his Russian aunt and uncle were going to have more kids, so Constantine was staying with him and his parents.

"You sure it's okay, if you guys watch Constant?" he heard his Uncle Magnus say.

"Sure he'll have fun here." Jay replied.

He gave his brotherva locket to give to Constantine as he and his wife had to leave as Kermit understood going to find his younger cousin seeing Constantine doing karate.

"Your parents just are about to leave and you don't wanna say goodbye?" he said.

"They won't miss me, you know?

Especially when the eight thousand kids are born." he muttered as Kermit sighed.

He hated when his cousin was negative like this but knew Constantine's parents cared about him.

But a car driven by a man in a tux with blackish hair made Constantine curious as Kermit gulped.

"We never, ever go near people, well adult ones that is." he warned Constantine as he sighed.

"Let's just go home okay?" Kermit said.

"Okay Good Frog." he said as they were going.

But he sensed something about that human he liked but was feeling shy to go talk to him.

Later he was reading since he was advanced for a kid his age and already knew how to read but liked stories about rogues, villains and especially thieves plus had a library card.

Reading about thieves and villains made him happy since back home, his father was the King of Amphibian Thieves and training him in thievery.

He was getting tired as it was midnight and he didn't go to school while here yet and lying on his side in his hooded cloak drifting off into sleep which was a good thing. 


	2. Meeting the Lemur

A Tale Of Two Cousibs

That night, Constantine couldn't sleep since he wasn't used to being here since he only visited sometimes and knew Kermit wouldn't understand but he was hungry and getting a snack making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but drinking chocolate milk since he did this at home, and getting sleepy.

His Aunt saw this entering since she had checked up on him and Kermit understanding but carrying him to the room and tucking him in knowing he wouldn't remove the cape making him understand as his parents had explained and would enrol hin in kindergarten here leaving him be.

Later the next morning, Kermit saw Constantine still asleep but looked happy leaving him be and were getting breakfast as his mother was happy.

"I found your cousin out here eating PB and J but it's okay as he is angry about being here." his Mom told him.

"Why?" Kermit asked confused.

"His father is the Kimg of Amphibian Thieves so he's a their in training." she told him making his lunch.

"Oh I see." he said leaving for school.

Later that day, Constantine was working on his thief skills but having fun as he loved being a thief in training but hated being so shy since he knew thieves didn't need friends and was working on his karate skills and were having a blast since he loved doing this at home.

"Perfect." he said to himself as he was exploring but had his hood up but was going back but heard something, a voice making him curious seeing a house as he knew about humans from his parents and saw a lot of them when he was doing his training.

He saw a man with a bushy moustache with blackish hair in a shirt eith trousers but on the phone as tbe little thief in training smelt cookies entering despite the risk and saw a plate of cookies there eating, and happy heating footsteps.

"Hey!" he heard a voice say.

"H-Hey." Constantine said as Dominic was stunned seeing him.

"Aw are you hungry little guy?" he said as Constantine nodded.

"Yes I'm Constantine a thief in training." he said as Dominic smirked.

"I see but I am a thief as well, they call me the Lemur." he said.

"I see." Constantine said.

He knew he had to go soon since Kermit or his uncle would be looking for him but Dominic underdtood since they were talking and having fun.

"I'll see you around then." Dominic said as Constantine nodded.

He left the house but high tailed it back to his uncle and aunts house seeing Kermit.

"I see somebody went exploring huh?" he said as Constantine nodded shyly making him sigh.

"You know we're family so you don't have to be afraid okay?

You can trust me." he told him.

"I guess." Constantine replied getting Oreos.

Kermit sighed at the mysterious six year old going to do homework but was sighing as he cared about his cousin.

He knew that Constantine didn't talk much around other kids or join in with games but knew he wanted to remembering yesterday seeing Constantine reading and focused.

He was doing his homework, basic math hoping things would go okay and finished by dinner going to play for a bit as Constantine sighed hearing laughter from outside, as it was his cousin and his friends.

He wanted to have friends but too shy to try plus his father told him thieves didn't need friends which made him smile hoping they were okay. 


	3. On His Way

A Tale Of Two Cousins

That night, Constantine was readingba myths and legends book but was really engrossed in it and didn't hear Kermit call him for dinner as he was particularly interested in the story of King Midas as he loved jewels and gold just like his father but missed him.

"S-Sorry I was just reading." Constantine said not giving eye contact.

"It must be a really good book if you almost skip dinner plus my Mom said that your Mom and Dad wanted to see you." Kermit said as Constantine was going to where they were plus he was keeping Domini a secret.

"I hope he's Ojay." Kermit said.

Later an upset Constantine ran inside as his uncle followed behind him understanding that a tragedy had happened to his newly born siblings as Kermit wondered what was wrong but his Dad stopped him.

"We should let him calm down bud, a bad thing happened to his family." he told his son.

Constantine was crying while his hood was up as he hid himself under the covers so nobody could see him sad but were reading the book but imagining since imagining always made him feel better when scared or sad.

Right now, he was imagining his siblings were lost but was staying up.

By sunrise, Kermit saw Constantine asleep with red rims under his eyes feeling bad for his younger cousin and was going to get breakfast as his mother asked if Constantine was okay.

"He's still asleep, Mom and sad." he told her.

They would talk while Kermit was at school.

Dominic found Constantine drinking coffee from a mug making him sigh as the thief in training was just a kid and kids shouldn't have coffee but yanked the mug away from his webbed hand seeing dark rings under his eyes wondering what had been happening, since he had been teaching him thievery, advanced thievery.

Dominic's eyes widened feeling sad for him and hugged him knowing that was something no kid should go through but was deciding to let him stay with him plus he was going back to England so Constantine decided to go with him because he didn't have a family knowing the others would worry.

"I don't care as they don't care.

We get along anyways." he told him.

Dominic agreed as he let him on his lap as the kid needed comfort as he saw him get sleepy and let him sleep unaware his family were looking for him.

He couldn't help but smile at the amphibian male sleeping since it was cute and he didn't have any kids so he could maybe adopt Constantine as his since he was packed and getting in the car buckling Constantine into a car seat.

He pulled out of the driveway but on his way to the airport and after a while, stopped at a gas station seeing Constantine stir rubbing his eyes but happy being on an new adventure considering him his new family.

"I'm gonna get us snacks okay?" Dominic said.

"Sure.." he replied as Domijic left the car.

The thief in training was hoping that things would work out and he could learn more thievery on the road.

He was sleep deprived from bad dreams about what had happened to his siblings but shaky as Domijic returnee with groceries wondering if he was okay.

"Y-Yeah." he replied.

"You're still shook up about your siblings huh?

It's okay to be like that." he said hugging him.

Constantine nodded but liked the hug and smiled a little which was cute but were leaving and maybe giving a kid soda wasn't a good idea and was making him chuckle.

He saw him get sleepy but saw him fighting sleep which wasn't good and saw him out like a light.

He was getting closer to the airport listening to the radio hearing Constantine snore.

When they got to the airport, Constantine was awake and excited making him laugh realising he had taken a plane from Russia to get here to the reunion so was used to flying.

"Come on Dad!" he said making Dominic's heart melt at his words. 


	4. Holidays Are Coming

It was nearly December and Constantine was curious since he hadn't had Christmas in a very, very long while for various reasons the main one being a master thief who ended up in gulag a lot but many years had passed so things had changed for him like his Number 2 becoming his best friend and dating Nadya, his childhood friend plus he was a father to his young daughter Sneaker, whom was five and wanted to be like her Dad.

He knew his cousin had never gotten married and the thought of it terrified him which always made Constantine laugh hysterically since he was proposing to Nadya on Christmas Eve, but Kermit had helped him practise plus Dominic woukd be home so Sneaker woukd be okay, since she always caused mischief with her sitters especially Sam, who was the victim of her mischief.

Right now, they were decorating the tree with ornaments since he and Sneaker had been doing this since forever but he loved it plus after Sneaker had gone to bed, he was going out with Nadya since there was a Christmas market in town making Dominic understand.

"She's not gonna pull mischief on me, Sneak, I mean?

Since I'm watching her." Dominic asked softly.

"Nope she likes you, it's the others she doesn't." Constantine said relieving him remembering the last time Sam had watched Sneaker chuckling.

"Find out what she wants for Christmas, okay?" Constantine told him as Sneaker was goofing around and making ropes out of the tinsel making them chuckle.

"I'll try." Dominic told him.

Constantine was seeing it was five in the afternoon so was ordering in but he woukd eat when out with Nadya knowing Sneaker didn't trust her with her Dad making Dominic underdtand since Kokoro had left them when Sneaker turned three hearing the doorbell, as it was Kermit bringing fruitcake, since Constantine loved that stuff, Sneaker too.

"Hey you guys got a tree!

The guys lost the bet." Kermit said making them curious.

"Let me guess, your little friends think because I'm a thief, I don't like the holidays?" Constantine said as his cousin gulped.

"Ooh, Uncle Kerm's in trouble." Sneaker said.

Domijic agreed with her, knowing how volatile his friend was, seeing him push Kermit out into the snow slamming the door and cursing in Russian.

"Hey don't let him get ya down, okay?" Dominic said.

A smile crossed Constantine's face at that since tonight was going to be fun but had to get ready, going to take a hot shower but getting his fleece hooded Cape which he wore in Winter compared to the other one because it was too cold to wear it.

Sneaker was playing ninjas in the living room and havingbfun but Domijic chuckled since the food was here as he was paying the delivery guy as Constantine was downstairs smelling cologne chuckling because his Bad Frog always made an effort for Nadya as Sneaker wondered why.

"I'm going out later sweetie, that's why." Constantine told her.

Dominic chuckled at this as they were eating but after a bit of play, it was time for Sneaker to get ready for bed but Constantine was telling her a bedtime story and kissed her goodnight.

He was leaving but woukd be back later making him underdtand but woukd look after Sneaker if she woke up making Constantine happy but was leaving.


	5. Spending The Day At Her Uncle's House

Sneaker was at her uncle's house as her Dad, Dominic and Nadya were on aChristmas shopping mission so she was with her cousin Yoko but saw the tree as it had lots of unique decorations but they were making more ornaments but she was liking it as it helped her focus, since in school she got bored and got into mischief but was making an ornament of her Dad since she cared about him.

Yoko saw how quiet Sneaker was being, since normally when their family was together like at Thanksgiving, Sneaker caused mischief but it was harmless but funny compared to Uncle Constantine as her Dad had explained.

"Hey, it's okay to be yourself, plus your ornament looks cool.

Your Dad's gonna,ove it!" the blue skinned Japanese amphibian female said making Sneaker smile because she loved her Dad.

"I'm just worried about him, because he likes Nadya.

I worry in case she hurts him, like my old Mom Kokoro." Sneaker said as Yoko understood since Sam had explained but it made Sneaker sad.

"It's Underdtandable, but your Dad wouldn't rush into anything being a master thief, you know?" Yoko told her unaware Kermit was listening because things were quiet and not crazy like he was imagining having Sneaker here would be.

He understood that his y

"We're fine, Dadounger cousin loved Nadya, they fit together as he had seen that when he had taken his cousin's place in gulag but he was mad at Kokoro for hurting Constantine like that remembering how Constantine had been an emotional wreck during the divorce so Sneaker had helped him.

"You guys okay in there?

Nothing blown up?" he asked.

"We're fine, Dad." Yoko said.

That relieved him as when Constantine had asked him to watch Sneaker while he and Nadya did some Christmas shopping, he had gotten worried in case antics would happen but nothing bad was happening making him relieved.

"Okay then, carry on." he said as Sneaker shook her head.


	6. Christmas In Gulag

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like a dsince it's Christmas, I bet Constantine woukd celebrate it with his gulag family and Nadya of course.**

**In this chapter, Kermit is spending the holidays with Constantine and Sneaker but he wants to be close with him**

* * *

><p>Constantine was still awake as he had a lot on his mind and was mad, as Dominic was trying to make amends with him after betraying him and Kermit had messed up his gulag Kingdom but was sighing as Sneaker was asleep beside him, which made the Bad Frog smile for once.<p>

He was in his cell in gulag but it was four in the morning but decided not to wake her it was Christmas meaning gifts and fun but knew Sneaker had stayed up to see Santa put gifts under the trees in the cells but he kissed her head, putting a small gift wrapped box beside her.

He was going to get breakfast but blushed see

* * *

><p>ing Nadya as there was mistletoe plus they liked each other seeing Nadya kiss him as he giggled.<p>

Joshsnd the others were understanding knowing when she was older like her Dad, she woukd underdtand seeing her hungry but getting some before going to play with her friends

* * *

><p>Kermit sighed as he and his adopted son Jett were at the gulag so they could spend the holidays with Jett's birth family as Constantine was Jett's birth father and Sneaker was his sister but had brought gifts for them and dinner for the gulag.<p>

Kermit had something for Constantine, his prison crown as he had fixed it up but hoped it meant Constantine woukd talk to him since he wanted to bond with him.

Jett was understanding but saw a group of frog kids playing kickball along with Sneaker but Sneaker was happy seeing Jett hugging him.

"Hey you've been okay, huh?

Where's Dad?" Jett asked her.

"With Nadya, as usual." Sneaker replied.

Kermit understood the disgust in her voice but smiled seeing she was wearing a tiara but it was cute and she smirked.

"Thanks Uncle, living here is fun." Sneaker said as Jett frowned.

He worried about her a lot, as Kermit understood but was knowing it had been Sneakerms choice to stay.

"Sneaker wants to be with your Dad, Jett because she wants to be like him the way you want to perform with me and the others." Kermit told him.

Nadya was hugging Kermit as she had missed him but her heart belonged to Constantine.

Constantine sighed as he and the others had been laughing about stuff but saw the others excited seeing Kermit.

"Guys, is it okay, if I have a moment with Constantine?" Kermit said.

"Sure." Ivan said.

"What do you want, cuz?" Constantine said with his arms crossed.

His eyes widened seeing his prison crown, fixed and had added jewels into it.

"It was Sam's idea to add jewels, and he bought them from a jeweller, that way you can still be a bad ass thief but we're okay, right?" Kermit said.

"Yes, I guess." Constantine told him


End file.
